Nightmare in the Museum
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: As the ONLY Negima Bizarre fic, story #7 in the "Tales of the Bizarre" heads to Mahora Academy. A new museum is opening and Class 3-A in heading there, on a field trip. But the exhibits there look rather familiar. Nodoka notices something strange going on, while one-by-one, her classmates started disappearing. Rated K-Plus.


_Submitted for your approval – in Mahora Academy, in a class dubbed 3-A, a world with bizarreness and weird moments, including the class's students, consisting of weird and colorful characters. But this is NOT the "Bizarre" tale we're telling. THIS is…_

* * *

Nodoka Miyazaki, a girl in a dark red uniform, with her short purple hair, and her bangs covering her eyes, was walking to her seat, with a book in her hand. As she was sitting down, Yue Ayase, her friend, a girl with long blue hair, was sitting beside her. She turned to Nodoka and asked, "Hey, Nodoka. You're all cheerful, this morning…"

Nodoka said, in a quiet voice, "Not really. I just had a strange dream I had, yesterday… when I dosed off."

Yue said, "You must've studied for the final exams, this weekend. Is it okay for me to study with you?"

Nodoka smiled, "Sure. You and Haruna have a study session, beforehand."

Yue said, "By the way… You know that museum that they were building, last week? They're going to open to the public, for FREE, for this week only. I had to talk the others into taking a field trip to there, and they all agreed, since we had field trips, before. Professor Negi would love some culture."

Nodoka smiled and asked, "Really? Professor Negi would love it?"

Yue said, "I guess so. But maybe you'll get the opportunity, one day…"

Nodoka blushed, as she was scared, "Yue!"

Chizuru Naba, a girl with long light brown hair, said to them, "Hey, you're talking about that museum that they advertised? Natsumi and I have a pamphlet of it, if you want to look at it."

Yue said, "Maybe later. Class will start, soon."

Nodoka cried out, "Can you give _me _one?"

Chizuru threw the pamphlet to her, but Negi appeared, intercepting it. He was a small boy, with red hair, small glasses, and is wearing a green suit. He asked, speaking in a British accent, "What is this?"

The girls gasped, as Nodoka cringed, "No… It's not what you think!"

He read the pamphlet, which said "_Fun Time Museum – Take a trip to worlds beyond happiness and pleasure, as we take a look at family-friendly imaginations, showing lifelike displays of different scenes and fantasies, all for the education sort of way. We display lifelike statues, displaying each male and female form, having fun, reenacting a story, or just showing off their clothing, made from overseas tailors, cut from the finest cloth. ALL students are admitted FREE, with purchase of a 30-day group pass, minimum of 20 per class._"

Negi was smiling, as Nodoka whispered, "Um… I'm sorry?"

Negi said, "Well, I'd say that it's wonderful! We should go there, later this week. Is everyone interested?"

The girls cheered, as Nodoka thought, "Oh, I'm sorry, Negi… I…"

Yue gave her the thumbs-up and said, "Good work, Nodoka…"

Nodoka shivered in fear, as she whispered, "This is going to be a disaster…"

* * *

_Miss Nodoka Miyazaki is wrong. This will NOT be a disaster. She, along with Class 3-A, are about to embark on a field trip to… a "__**Tale of the Bizarre**__"._

* * *

**_Tales of the Bizarre in:  
Nightmare in the Museum_**

* * *

That night, Nodoka was in bed, as she was whispering to herself, "Tomorrow, we get to go to the museum. I sure wish something will happen for me, alone with Negi, possibly."

She smiled, as she was relaxing, "Oh, this will be so wonderful!"

She lied in bed, as she whispered, "It'll be so nice to have a fun field trip with the others."

She fell asleep, after that.

**XXXXX**

The next day, everyone in Class 3-A was outside the _Fun Time Museum_. Negi was making a head count.

"20… 21… 22… 23… 24… 25… 26… 27… 28… 29… … … … …"

Negi called out, "Wait. We're missing two. Who's missing?"

The girls looked around, as Fei Ku, a girl with tan skin and white hair, said, "Lingshen is missing."

Kaede, a girl with tan skin and dark green hair, said, "Satomi is absent, too."

Ayaka, a girl with long blonde hair, barked, "Please. They're probably busy with their science stuff."

Negi said, "Well, we can't wait long. I propose we go inside and enjoy the trip."

Negi walked to the ticket booth, as he said, "Excuse me, sir? One 30-pass, please."

The man in the ticket counter said, "Okay. Uh, how many are you bringing?"

Negi looked and said, "Uh… Well, I brought 31, but it appears that I have 29."

The ticketmaster said, "Fair enough, kid. That's $9 each student. The pass is $20 for 30-days."

Negi replied, "Oh, but you must be mistaken. See, I am their teacher, and I wanted to take them to the museum, as a fun way to experience a field trip."

The man barked, "Yeah, right! You're not a teacher!"

"WHAT? You don't believe me? I'm these girls' professor."

Asuna, a girl with long red hair in pigtails, and bells on the sides, said to him, "Allow me, Negi."

Asuna glared at him, "Do WE get to go in, or do we report this travesty to the Dean of Mahora Academy?"

The man huffed, "No. I'd like to see you try…"

Ayaka approached the booth and barked, "Now, see here! If you don't give him the 30-day pass, I should buy your museum and fire you, on the spot!"

Asuna said, "She'll do it. She's rich."

The ticketmaster refused to do so, on their demands. As they argued, Yue approached a timid Nodoka, who was nervous. Nodoka thought, "Huh? Satomi and Lingshen are absent? This is weird…"

Yue said, "Nodoka, please don't jump to conclusions."

Nodoka said to her, "Yue, do you think we should check it out? I have a strange feeling about this place."

Yue was sipping on her juice box, as she said, "Sounds fair."

Haruna, a girl with long green hair and glasses, asked them, "Hey, guys. What are you talking to each other about?"

Yue stated, "Nodoka wants to check out the museum, right now."

Nodoka cried, "No, I meant-!"

Haruna said, "OH, that's interesting. Tell you what, we'll pay the admissions fee."

They walked to Negi, as Nodoka suggested, "Uh, Professor Negi… It's okay. I don't mind the $9 admissions fee."

Negi asked, "Are you sure, Nodoka?"

Ayaka griped, "And waste the money on a daily visit?"

Asuna yelled, "We should've brought Professor Takahata with us, so _he _can explain the story!"

Ayaka jeered, "Why didn't you, Bells?"

Asuna cried, "SHUT UP! I know what I'm saying!"

Negi protested, "PLEASE! That's enough!"

He said to the girls, "Girls, we'll have to wait here, until we get Professor Takamichi. In the meantime, I don't mind you girls to spend the $9. But if you are too excited, please be patient."

They cheered, as Ayaka moaned, "At 29 girls, $9 each… That's about $261… THAT'S TOO MUCH!"

Nodoka said, "No, it's fine. Yue, Haruna, and I will pay for our fee."

Negi said, "Okay. But be careful, you guys. I don't want to see any ruckus in this museum. Understand? I want you guys on your best behavior."

They said, "Yes, Professor Negi."

Nodoka and her friends paid the man on the ticket booth, as he gave them the 1-day pass, which was a small plastic yellow and blue pass. He then said, "Have a nice day."

The girls stepped inside, as the others were in line, since everyone was waiting to pay for their passes.

* * *

Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna walked down the halls, as they viewed the lifelike and realistic displays, in each wall. Haruna asked, "Wow… They all look realistic."

She viewed a caveman display, with a huge caveman in a leopard shirt and messy black hair, holding a club over his left shoulder, and by a cave. Haruna said, "I wish that they'd explain to us these stories."

She then saw a pair of headphones and put it on. She then pressed a red button and heard the story about prehistoric times, including how the first man hunt for food and survive different misfortunes. Yue then viewed another display, of a futuristic battle, located on a moon, in the middle of a violet starry sky, with a green blob space alien with tentacles, fighting against two girls, wearing silver jumpsuits and shiny pink skirts, with their hands hold phasers. There were two girls, one with black hair and braids, in glasses, and one with black hair and with small braids. They were posed, as they were fighting off the alien, with the girl in glasses firing, while the other girl was on the ground, on one knee, defending herself. Nodoka then asked, as she noticed the faces, "Yue… These girls looked familiar…"

Yue said, "Yeah. I guess they make them like Satomi and Chao."

"I think they _are _Satomi and Chao!"

"Ridiculous! Don't you see? These are wax statues. They can't be really our friends."

Nodoka said, as she looked at another display, with a girl that resembles Chiu-Chiu. She then gasped, as the Chiu-Chiu statues was in a pink dress and long skirt, in a summer hat and parasol, in a springtime scenario, with cherry blossoms fluttering down. Chisame, a girl in glasses and brown hair, was stammering. The statue resembled her had pink hair. She then scoffed, "That looked _nothing _like me, er, Chiu-Chiu…"

Haruna jeered, "How would you figure, Chiu-Chiu?"

Chisame yelled, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Nodoka felt relieved, as she said, "Oh, goodness… And for a minute, I thought it was a horrible predicament."

Yue held her shoulder, as Nodoka held the headphones up and listened on. It then tells of a young girl, walking down the path of cherry blossoms, in grace and vigor. It also tells the story of how she is dressed this way, as a way of finding a young suitor. Nodoka blushed, as she listened on, while Yue was concerned, comparing both Chisame and the Chiu-Chiu waxwork. Yue said, in a quiet voice, "Well… Talk about coincidental."

Meanwhile, Mana, a girl with dark skin and black hair, and Zazie, a girl with white hair, a tear drop on her face, was viewing a display of a winter forest, with deer and squirrels prancing by, and with a snowman in the middle. There were three children, dressed in winter attire, playing in the snow, throwing snowballs, and riding a sled. Zazie then asked, "Huh? Why are they playing in the snow?"

Mana explained, "Kids do that. The display explains the everyday life, on a cold winter day."

Zazie replied, "Do they hunt in the snow? I bet they are small hunters."

"No. I think they're normal looking children. But not hunters. Besides, that snowman looks realistic."

"I wonder if wax melts like snow."

"47 points."

"Room temperature."

**XXXXX**

As the girls continued to view each display, learning of certain fables, facts, and interesting stories, Nodoka then said, "Oh, this is wonderful. I wish I wouldn't leave this place…"

Yue said, as she and Haruna walked to her, "Hey, Nodoka, we should go home. It's so fun. In fact, we saw a lovely couple, on display."

Haruna smiled, "Yeah! It'll be a great experience, since you'll imagine you and Negi, on a bridge, dating."

Nodoka blushed, as she gasped, "OH! Wait! I, uh… Oh… Don't make it so awkward…"

Haruna laughed, as Yue held her, "Come now. We can always visit this play, again, maybe after school."

Nodoka nodded, "You're right. I know it was too soon, but I almost jumped to the conclusion that Satomi and Chao were wax dolls."

Haruna snickered, "Yeah. Wait until they hear about this! Plus, I took a picture of the Chiu-Chiu display, and I'm going to post it online."

Yue complained, "Oh, please. What would the other girls say?"

As they walked together, a figure in a blue uniform and skirt was viewing the Library Island girls. She then said, "Soon, my friends… You will see more, on display, once we present brand-new attractions."

Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna left the museum, as Makie, a girl in pink hair, viewed a beautiful girl in a jade gown, in a photo shoot display. She was posed in a demure look, as Makie was amazed by the look. She then blushed and said, "Wow… How beautiful… I wish I stand out, in a dress, like this."

The woman in the uniform approached Makie, as she asked, "Excuse me, Miss? May I have a word with you?"

Makie asked, "Yes? What is it?"

She asked her, "Tell me, do you like this place?"

Makie nodded, "Oh, yes. It's fun. And they said that the displays are fake. But they're not."

The woman asked, "Tell me… Do you enjoy them?"

"Yes."

"Then, answer me this… What do you desire?"

"Well… I just wanted to be happy, and not be dubbed a failure. I mean, every day, I get ridiculed, being a loser and a failure… with no drive."

"Well, maybe I can change that. Please follow me."

She walked away, as Makie followed her. She then asked, "Oh, boy. Wait… Where are we going?"

The woman winked, "You'll see…"

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, at school, Negi made a count of the students and was concerned. He then said, "Strange… We're missing Makie Sasaki."

Ayaka huffed, "Forget her. She's a failure at being Makie, anyway."

Negi then said, "Well, we're also missing Satomi Hakase and Lingshen Chao, as well."

Nodoka gasped, "You mean… THEY NEVER CAME BACK?"

Asuna asked, "Uh, you okay, Bookworm?"

Nodoka shivered, as she started to think about the space battle display. She then cringed, "Oh, heck… This is bad. This is really bad."

Negi said, "Well, they're probably running late. Anyway, shall we begin our assignments for today's lesson?"

As the class continued, Nodoka still felt worried, since there were three girls missing from her class. She thought to herself, "It doesn't make sense… Three girls are missing? This is strange."

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, Nodoka returned to the museum and found the woman in the blue suit. She called to her, "Excuse me, Miss?"

Nodoka was beckoning to her, as she approached her. She said, as she adjusted her brown hair, in a ponytail, "Oh, good day, ma'am."

Nodoka asked, "I was wondering. Yesterday, we were on a field trip to here, and we haad a couple of girls here. However, one of our students went missing. I think her name was Makie Sasaki. She has pink hair, small body, and a cute look."

She said, "Oh, yes. I've heard of her. I met with her and offered her a job in the museum. However, she turned it down and left the museum. She then left through the front door, and said she'll come back again, real soon."

Nodoka then said, "Right. I'm sorry. For a second, I thought-."

"She was kidnapped?"

"Uh… How did you know?"

"A few girls were asking me that, after our _Alien Hunter _display, saying they resembled Hakase and Chao."

"Oh. Wait… How did you-? OH, never mind."

She bowed and walked off. The woman asked her, "Wait! I was wondering if you'd like a job here."

Nodoka said, as she walked away, "Oh, no… No, I'm fine."

She left the museum, as the woman let out a sly grin.

* * *

The next day, the museum reopened their doors, as they presented new displays. At the museum, Konoka Konoe & Setsuna Sakurazaki viewed a beach display, with a girl in the beach, in a pink bikini. She had pink hair, like Makie's, as she was playing volleyball. Konoka grew concerned, as she asked, "Hey, Setsuna, does she look familiar?"

Setsuna blushed, "I know… But it looks cute."

She then said, as Konoka was worried, "Miss Konoka, do you think one girl is enough?"

Konoka said, "We should ask the curator."

They agreed, as they walked past another new display, which had two girls, resembling Chizuru & Natsumi, in a wedding chapel, with Chizuru wearing a white bridal dress and Natsumi in a tuxedo. They were holding hands, looking like they were exchanging vows. Setsuna stopped and looked at the display. She shivered, "Oh… kay… Creepy…"

She left Konoka behind, as she ran back to her. Konoka was preoccupied by another display, this time, with a stone bridge, over a pond, in a night scenario. It also had a sing in the middle, saying "_New Exhibit – coming soon_". Konoka giggled, "It's so pretty. I wonder who will be in this display…"

Setsuna then blushed, as she imagined herself with Konoka, walking down the bridge, holding hands, while the moonlight shone on them. As she was in fantasy land, Konoka asked, "Setsuna? Are you okay?"

Her face was beet red, plus her nose was bleeding a bit. Setsuna cringed, "Uh… Miss Konoka… I was, uh, th-thinking…"

Konoka said, "Why are you red and flushed?"

The curator said, "I know why…"

Setsuna was moaning quietly, as she was still imagining, "Oh… A leisurely stroll… Miss Konoka…"

The curator replied, "I see that she is expecting our upcoming display."

Konoka asked, "Actually, it's about your beach display. Why only one girl?"

The curator replied, "Never mind that. Perhaps we should have ideas from each of you. I think we should enjoy newer displays, since we need brighter ideas from every girl in Mahora Academy."

She pointed at Setsuna and asked, "You first…"

Setsuna held her sword and said, "Uh, no. I tend to protect Miss Konoka."

"Ma'am, it's fine. She'll be safe. Our museum has a spotless record of being peacefully."

She held Setsuna's hand and walked off to her office. However, she stopped by the doorway, as she said to Konoka, "Stick around, Miss Konoe… We may need _both _of you."

She and Setsuna entered her office, as Konoka replied, "I get it."

The door was slammed shut, as Konoka whispered, "Setsuna…"

Inside her office, which is a dark room, Setsuna sat down in a chair, as the curator sat down and asked, "So, tell me… Is there anything you'd want on our newest display? Perhaps you and your friend are… _somewhat _the other way?"

Setsuna blushed, as she tittered, "Uh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Well, it's not what you think, but-."

She confessed, "But… Seeing that display, I remind myself of how Miss Konoka and I are walking down the bridge, hand-to-hand…"

She stammered, "But, it's not what you think! I mean… uh…"

The curator smiled and said, "I understand. The sword was a dead giveaway. Perhaps we should make our display a fairy tale scene. Imagine this – a prince, with sword in his hand, walking hand-to-hand with his princess, who fell in love. And as they walk together, the moonlight shines above them, and they danced together on the bridge, with their bodies illuminating in spirit, under the moonlight."

Setsuna said, "Oh… I get it. So, it's like-."

She barked, "Hey… Hold on! I'm worried about this! It's about a display I saw… There were two girls I saw, from our class, but the waxworks resemble… what I mean… uh, I was trying to…"

She lost herself, as she was trembling, "This place is so creepy."

The curator opened her drawer, from her mahogany and terracotta desk, and pulled out a small red box. She then said, as she showed her the box, "Maybe we can help you on this problem."

Setsuna asked, "What's that?"

She opened the box, as she pulled out a small yellow and green cloth. She dabbed the cloth with some white powder, and then said to Setsuna, "Do you mind if I have your facial features? You _do _look like the prince type. It's something we do, here in the _Fun Time Museum_. We make the wax mannequins, and resemble them like they are you."

Setsuna smiled, "Oh… I see. That's how it goes. If you don't mind… I'm going to tell Miss Konoka about it. Thank you for your time."

Setsuna was about to leave, as she turned to the door. The curator grabbed her arm and said, "You're not going anywhere. First things first."

She placed the cloth on Setsuna's cheek, as she giggled, "It tickles…"

As the curator was busy with Setsuna, Konoka was waiting outside. She was worried about Setsuna, so she decided to head to the curator's door. But as she approached the door…

**CLANG!  
**Setsuna's sword fell to the floor, in her office, as Konoka heard the sound. "Setsuna's sword…"

She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She cried, "SETSUNA! SETSUNAAAAAA!"

The door suddenly opened, as the curator asked her, "Oh. Miss Konoe… Why are you yelling?"

Konoka cringed, "What happened in there? What did you do to Setsuna?"

The woman replied, "She's all right. She was in need of a fitting for one of our displays. She has made a wonderful idea. Step inside, please?"

Konoka sighed and said, completely upset, "Okay… I was so worried about Setsuna… Please tell me she's okay…"

The curator shut the door and locked it. Minutes passed, until Konoka's shrieks were made.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

A week had passed, as Class 3-A was diminishing from 31 girls to 5 – Yue, Nodoka, Haruna, Asuna, and Ayaka. For days, a few of the girls in 3-A was visiting the museum, but they never returned. This led to Nodoka concerned over the situation. While she was relieved that the Chiu-Chiu mannequin _and _the Satomi and Chao _space display _was all for show, she still felt worried about the whole students disappearing. Asuna, at the club room, even predicted that Evangeline was responsible, again. But she, too, disappeared, along with Chachamaru. Haruna stated, "Well, Professor Negi can't teach a class, without the rest of the girls. There are only 5 of us, left."

Yue responded, "She's right. Negi even said that if nothing can be done about this, he might either get fired _or _transferred to another class."

Nodoka cringed, "NO! I don't want that!"

Asuna asked, "Uh, are you okay?"

Nodoka smiled, as she was nervous, "I'm… Uh, yeah… I don't know what came over me-."

She stopped and asked, "Hey, wait a minute… Do you think it might be the museum that opened, last week?"

Asuna asked, "Seriously? I think Ayaka is heading there, about to ask questions. I think I'll call her."

Yue said, "Wait… We can't jump to conclusions about this museum. Don't you think we're looking at this, wrong? I mean, it may be fun, educational, and interesting, but…"

Asuna dialed Ayaka's number, as she said, "But nothing. She wanted to own this place, after the grand opening. I bet she'd let us in, for FREE."

Haruna refuted, "No… I don't think she would, for _you_, at least."

Asuna stated, "She's gonna deal with it!"

The phone was ringing, as Asuna was waiting. She growled, "Come on… Pick up. Pick up."

Ayaka's voicemail was made, "_Hello. You've reached the phone of Ayaka Yukihiro. I am busy, at the moment, so leave a message, after the beep… unless you're Asuna, in which I have no time for… In any case, leave a message, and I'll get to you, when I feel like it… That means you, Bells._"

Asuna growled, as she hung up the phone. Nodoka then dialed Ayaka's number on her pink cellphone. However, her voicemail played. After the beep, Nodoka called to her, "Ayaka… I know you're here…"

At the museum, the voicemail was recording, as Nodoka's voice was continuing, while Ayaka's cellphone was on the table, "Ayaka… This is Nodoka. Asuna is coming to see you. She's worried about you, since you were going to demand an explanation. Would you mind if we come by? Sorry. It's me, Asuna, Yue, and Haruna. We'll stop by, later. Call back. Bye."

The phone hung up, as Ayaka's body was on a table, under a white tarp. Her body was motionless, as a figure was finishing up, with a tray of makeup in her hand. She then said, "Beautiful… She's perfect…"

It means one thing – Something is happening in the museum, and is taking EVERY girl in 3-A.

Back at the club room, Nodoka then asked, "Asuna, you think we should go see Professor Negi about this? I don't know if I can take this! I have seen… _weird _ways. And I have seen… _creepy _faces…"

Yue asked, "Have you been reading a horror documentary?"

Haruna replied, "Well, I've been in the museum, twice now, and haven't returned… But it's like… well, creepy, since the faces of those girls in the statues, on them… It's like someone is stealing their faces…"

Asuna said, "Well, I'm not going to stand around and worry over a stupid thing, like that. I'm heading down there and stop this!"

She walked off, as she said to them, "If Negi asked where I went to… Tell him I'll return."

She left the club room, as Yue barked, "That does it! I can't take this wild conclusion, anymore! We have to know what the heck's going on!"

Haruna nodded, "I'm with you, Yue! Perhaps we should infiltrate the museum and look around. Maybe we'll see the newest displays, while we're at it."

Nodoka cringed, "But… But I don't know… What if we get caught? I can't be arrested for trespassing or breaking and entering…"

Yue held her, as she whispered, "Hang in there. We'll see what's going on, after Asuna returns from the _Fun Time Museum_."

Nodoka said, "I hope you're right…"

**XXXXX**

Hours had passed, and the Library Club girls were waiting for Asuna to return. However, she never returned.

Haruna said, "I think Bell Girl just got rung…"

Nodoka barked, "This is no time to joke! Asuna should be back!"

She added, "And also, 2 points…"

Yue sipped her juice box, as she replied, "It's weird, isn't it? Isn't it weird that there were 31 of us, and now, there are just us three left? It's strange. Here we all thought it was a demonic museum, when it turns out that each girl vanished, out of nowhere."

Nodoka cringed, "I can't take it… I want to go back to that museum…"

Yue held her hand and said, "We'll all go back. I promise. Maybe we can ask where all the others went. And as for Professor Negi, he'll understand."

Nodoka shivered, as Haruna replied, "AW, YEAH! I can't wait to play _Superspy _with you gal-pals! It'll be like when we did a pose in a computer shoot!"

They gasped, as they remembered the Chiu-Chiu effigy. Yue cringed, "We have to find the overseer to this place! AND QUICK!"

She huddled with them, as Yue said, "Here's the plan… We wait until nighttime… that's when the museum closes… and then we… … … and furthermore… … … also…"

They plotted a plan, as the waited for night to fall. Eventually, Asuna _never _returned, after they planned. They knew something was fishy about that gallery they went to.

* * *

That night, the girls arrived at the museum, dressed in black clothing. They hid behind the trees, as the doors were closing. The doors were locked, as Nodoka said, "Now what?"

Yue said, "We'll enter, through the window."

They snuck towards the museum, in the dark, as the lights went out. Haruna spotted an open window, as she said, "We'll head in there, without being caught."

Yue whispered, "Okay, here's the plan: We sneak into the curator's office and learn of what he or she is up to. In fact, we must not make a noise."

She then told Nodoka that she'll stay with her. Haruna will take the south wing, while Yue & Nodoka take the north wing. Haruna walked off, as Yue & Nodoka noticed the racing display, with a boy in a white helmet and tracksuit, riding a black and yellow racing car. The display shows of him, driving to the finish line, with the crowd cheering for him. Yue then said, "There's nothing wrong with this display. It looks male enough."

Yue then turned around, seeing another display, this time of Misa, Madoka, Sakurako, and the Narutaki Twins, dressed as cheerleaders, in their pink and silver uniforms, waving their pom-poms around. Yue whispered, "No… I recognize them…"

Nodoka sobbed, "I knew it. They got _them, _too."

Yue asked, "Nodoka, you don't think… that they got Negi, also?"

Nodoka cringed, "No. I cannot believe that. No way on Earth… NO!"

Yue covered her mouth and shushed her, "Quiet, you fathead… Do you want to get us caught?"

Nodoka shivered, "I sure hope Haruna doesn't find out…"

Meanwhile, Haruna viewed two displays. One with Chachamaru and Evangeline, making tea and in their ceremonial tea kimonos, and another with Konoka and Setsuna, on a bridge, dancing together. Setsuna was dressed in a dark blue prince uniform, with her long hair down, while Konoka was in a bright yellow dress with golden frills. Haruna shivered in fright, as she suddenly had the conclusion.

"This is bizarre, yet kooky… They're using our likenesses on these mannequins."

She then viewed a concession stand, with three girls in the middle. One had red hair, standing by the booth, one had long white hair, serving a plate of sushi to the girl, and one with brown hair, cooking the food. However, Haruna saw that it was also a wax display, with the girls motionless… and to add, the girls resemble Kazumi, Sayo, and Satsuki. Haruna giggled, as she was still trembling, "Good… I'm glad they didn't get Sayo, seeing she was a gho-."

She then noticed a tear rolling down Sayo's cheek, as she was shocked. Haruna then stammered, "Oh… my… GAWD!"

She shivered, "I have to find the others, before-!"

The curator asked, as she was behind her, "Before what?"

Haruna shrieked, as the curator grabbed her arms, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yue and Nodoka gasped, "HARUNA!"

They ran to the south wing, but Nodoka tripped down and fell to the floor. Yue ran off, not noticing that she left her behind. Yue disappeared into the darkness, as lightning flashed from the windows.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Nodoka woke up, as she was all alone. She then looked around, and then viewed another display. It was of Ayaka, dressed as a queen, with a royal purple gown, with Mana as her herald, and Zazie as her jester. She stumbled down and was completely scared stiff. She then ran off, calling for Yue.

"Yue! Haruna! HELP!"

She gasped for air, as she ran past an underwater display, with Akira, Misora, Yuna, and Ako as mermaids, each with a shell bra and a green scaled tail. They were playing around under the water, making it simulate like was really underwater. Nodoka then calmed down and said, "This is too much. I wanna go back. But I can't leave Yue and Haruna… before they become lifeless waxworks, too."

Nodoka called out, "Yue? Haruna? Asuna? ANYONE?"

She then spotted Haruna, who was in a black senorita dress, holding a fan. She then turned her around, and gasped in horror. She was a lifeless mannequin, as well. Nodoka fell on her butt and was wailing. She crawled backwards, heading to the beach display, with Makie in it. Except, this time, Makie was not alone. She was playing volleyball with Fei Ku, in a yellow bikini, while Asuna, in her red swimsuit, was running in the sand, while Kaede was in a blue one-piece swimsuit, resting under her parasol. Nodoka then trembled in fear, as she noticed Yue, in her black swimsuit, drinking a can of juice, through a straw. She cringed in horror, as she was shocked by the sudden displays. She hollered, "WHAT IS GOING ON? SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!"

She cried on the floor, as she was bawling, with the thunder booming. The curator was walking towards Nodoka, who was still crying. She extended her hand and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Nodoka sobbed, "I… I don't know… Why are-…"

She looked up and saw the curator's face. She then gasped, "No… … … …It's… It's YOU!"

The curator's face revealed to be the same girl with long brown hair and glasses. It was Chisame Hisegawa.

Nodoka cried, "Chisame?"

Chisame smiled, "In the flesh."

Nodoka pleaded, "You've got to help me. I don't know why, but… Yue, Asuna, Haruna, Ayaka, and everybody else! I know it's weird but… They are prisoners in this hellish museum!"

Chisame said, "Why do you say that?"

Nodoka cringed, "I… I don't know… Why are they like that? Is it some sort of spell?"

Chisame replied, as she wiped her tears, "It's no spell. They were made this way."

"What? _Made _this way?"

"Yes… In fact, I was named curator of this place, as a way of showing us off. Plus, I _am, _or _was_ Chiu-Chiu."

Chisame explained, "It all started, back when I was busy making the newest poses for my internet site. However, as I was about to download the next batch of Chiu-Chiu's hot poses, my website was hijacked! And to make matters worse, those idiots in the Science Club took away my domain site! That's when I resigned in my old webpage, in order to keep my fans from being worried. However, it wasn't enough! I had to go for a part-time job, to earn money to run the museum."

Nodoka sobbed, "But why the mannequins?"

Chisame replied, "Because… If memory served me… YOU gypsies wanted to go to war with me, on the website, and took my fans away! Chisame Hisegawa may be plain, as you see, but Chiu-Chiu is oozing with excitement! But when you decided to retire from being a show-off glamour site, after being #1, I spent the rest of my days, waiting for my sweet act of revenge! You harpies went to war, I gave you Armageddon! But before I could return the favor, Professor Negi called it off, inviting me to the Farewell Party. I WAS to shut down your site, with a lethal computer virus, but you called the war off."

Nodoka sobbed, as she was angry, "What did you do to them?"

Chisame smiled, as she felt guilty, "Oh… I guess I knew that it was time I slipped out my secret. You see, I have a cloth that can make you into instant dolls."

She held up her cloth and said, "Yeah. You see this? One application of the cloth, on both your cheeks, and you become one poseable doll."

She then approached her, as Nodoka shivered, "No… I don't want to be one of you girls! I can't!"

Chisame held her hand and said, "But is this what you want? You want to live your life, being a shy little loser?"

Nodoka cried, "NO! I don't want to be a display dummy, being watched by peering eyes, i.e. my fellow schoolmates! Why would you do this to me?"

Nodoka broke free and gasped in fear. She whispered, "I can't let you do this to us. Negi will save us! I know it!"

Chisame said, "Oh… yeah… Might I forget that HE was the one who nearly found out about my secret? I never intended to do it to him, but since I remember that moment… He's already on display… and you're going to join him, soon enough."

Nodoka gasped in horror, as she cringed, "How could you? How could you know about me and Professor Negi?"

Chisame whispered, as she went to her face, "Because… You're women. And where there are women, there would be no peace… no war… no conflict…"

Nodoka shivered in fear, as she asked, "But… Why? Why are you doing this to us? I know we _did _ruin you, but… Was it worth it? Was it worth it to turn your fellow students and teachers, into lifeless waxworks?"

Chisame said, "It's not… But I just can't take it, anymore, when Chizuru kept calling me Chiu-Chiu, and when Ayaka has a perfect body, and when Makie is a total ditz, and Asuna, who has too many ambitions… and here's one… What's up with the robot, ghost, and vampire? It's rare that I have obtained these beings, and somehow made them into my trophies. But was it all worth it, losing all my friends, and even Professor Negi? Well, what about you? Was it worth it, to stay with Negi Springfield? Was it?"

Nodoka was on her knees, as she was crying in sadness. She continued to bawl, as Chisame held her face and wiped her tears with her handkerchief. She then asked, "So… Do you want to join in on the display, or do you want to live alone, for the rest of your life? Because, here… it is freedom… and the ability to stand out, even if you are a loser. Nodoka… Will you do that for me?"

Nodoka kept crying, as Chisame held her cloth up and concluded, "Of course… either way… You have no choice…"

Nodoka asked, as she was bawling, "How long… must we stay like this… as statues? It _is _temporal, right?"

Chisame grinned, as she rubbed the cheeks of her face with the cloth. She then said, "I'm not sure. I'll be the one to decide to keep you… and as long as I have the cloth with me, you will always have a smile, no matter what. But I cannot be sure when… or how… But one day, I can reawake you, in order to stay in your form. Goodbye, Nodoka…"

Nodoka stopped crying, as she looked at her hands, which is stiffening. She then sobbed, "Please… Don't make it a saddened moment… I always wanted to be with Negi…"

Chisame asked, "Is that your _final _request?"

Nodoka stood in place and did not respond. Chisame then snickered, as she put the cloth away. She whispered to her ear, "Sucker."

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Nodoka was on display, in an ice blue princess gown and a silver tiara, standing in the middle of the field of flowers, on a sunny day. She was waving to Negi, who was also frozen, riding on a brown horse, in an outfit that resembles Prince Charming, with a white shirt, purple pants, and a dark purple beret. Chisame went in the display and used a feather duster on Nodoka's face, removing the dust from her face. She left the display, as she whistled off to her office. She then giggled, "At long last, I'm free of those harpies. I mean, they'll reawaken, soon enough…"

She read the box, which had the cloth inside, and read "_Good to maintain perfect looks for 1,000 years_". She gasped, as she was disappointed, since they'll remain frozen and stiff, and she'll age, in time.

She then giggled, "Oh, well. It's good for 1,000 years. I got a life, and at least I'll be able to maintain my beauty. But for now… I should peer through the book for a spell for _Eternal Beauty_."

She pulled out a _Wizardry Catalogue_ and peered through the book, as she finds a spell for _everlasting prettiness_.

* * *

_There were 31 girls, living in Mahora Academy, and a museum opened, all for fun and education. The only downside of it was that the lifelike wax statues are used by the real deal of the person. 31 girls (plus teacher) become tools of beauty and immortal life, without moving or responding. Miss Nodoka Miyazaki learned it, the hard way. No longer a woman of flesh and blood, like you and I, but a lifeless wax mannequin, with a painted face and a groomed hairstyle – She stands in a display, with the one she loves… and remained in the museum of fun, which is less than fun, since you cannot move. Admission is free, and there are NO limited hours to view each display, for the girls of Mahora Academy will forever be on display in a museum, located in an exclusive wing, in the "__**Tales of the Bizarre**__"._

* * *

**_FAQ: _**_This story somehow parodies another episode of "The Twilight Zone". Most of the parts actually come from the Season One episode, "Elegy". Instead of embalming the people, in this story, we use magic to freeze girls into poseable statues. That makes sense, since the planet was a mortuary, while the museum is more of a display show._

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
